


Captain Breakfast

by Alpha_nix



Series: Random drabbles [5]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Breakfast, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Gen, Injury, Kisses, fluff just lots of fluff, gender neutral reader, no gender mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_nix/pseuds/Alpha_nix
Summary: After an injury from a B.O.W leaves you on house arrest, your surprised to find your captain, Chris Redfield, making breakfast.
Relationships: Chris Redfield x Reader
Series: Random drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767295
Kudos: 22





	Captain Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Another Drabble request I got on tumblr

Chris carried you in his arms toward your bed, “5 more minutes”, you slurred at him sleepily. He just smiled as he was about to tuck you in for the night. You and him had shared a few drinks, well you drank most of them. Chris just cradled you in his big muscular arms, about to place you in your bed.

“alright (y/n) it’s time for mmph”, he was cut off by you pressing your lips against his. Chris just quietly stood as he let you press his lips with his. You broke away and let out a giggle. He blushed before quickly tucking you in and leaving your room. Chris had many thoughts on his mind but maybe he could surprise you with something. Chris smirked as he came up with what he thought was a genius idea.

***

You woke up to the smell of what you could only describe as eggs. You sat up slowly making sure your arm was fine. You were on house arrest after getting injured during a mission, your arm could have been severed off but you got lucky and only got off with a broken arm but of course just to be safe they made you wait for it to heal slightly. You got up putting on some slippers. You expected it to be one of your BSSA buddies coming to keep you company. You sleepily walked out of your room, heading towards the kitchen. What awaited you surprised you.

“Good morning-“, you nearly screamed from what you saw, your heartbeat quickened, “C-captain Redfield?”, you gulped seeing him over your stove seeing a stack of pancakes next to him. He turned and faced you with a warm smile on his face.

“Looks like someone’s awake”, you just had your mouth wide open, you blinked at him for a few moments, “if you keep your mouth open like that you’ll catch flies”

“Yes captain”, you said shutting your mouth, you were so used to just following his orders that it was just second nature. You noticed his frown.

“Chris will be fine”, he said to you before going back to fixing some eggs.

“What are you doing?”, you asked him, well you meant what are you doing here?

“I made some breakfast”, he said with a smile, that part was obvious but why was he here? 

“Ok but why are you here?”, you asked, rocking back and forth on your heels. Chris looked at you confused.

“I stopped by last night”, you gave him a very questioning look of confusion, “we had a few drinks”, your heart was racing now.

“How many drinks did we h-have?”, if you said what you thought then, then you'd never live it down. Some people (especially those on Chris’ team) knew you’d devolved a crush on your captain...

“Just a few”, he reassured you, “I could count them on my fingers”, you let out a sigh, so maybe you didn’t completely embarrass yourself. You heard him hum slightly as he took the eggs off the stove. You sat down at the table with your cast sitting on the table. You watched as Chris placed a plate with a pancake and some eggs, you quickly took note of the smiley face on the pancake causing you to laugh. They looked warm and fluffy and the eggs looked good too. You were about to attempt to cut it up with one hand but Chris stopped you, “let me help you”, you just nodded and watched as he cut up your pancake, you quickly noticed Chris was stressed about something. 

“I-is everything alright?”, you asked him nervously, he stopped cutting your pancake for a second.

“I just feel like it’s my fault you got hurt”, you looked at him sadly, Chris usually blamed himself if anyone in his team got hurt.

“Cap-Chris”, you corrected yourself, “It was my fault I wasn’t paying attention and went in alone...if it wasn’t for you I’d probably be dead or my arm could have been completely torn off” Chris still looked down glumly but blushed at the feeling of you placing a hand on his bicep, “you should stop being so hard on yourself”, Chris just tensed for a second as he went back to cutting your pancake up. Once he was finally done he just quickly ran to the opposite end of the table. You just watched him curiously before taking the syrup and pouring it on the pancake. He watched as you picked up the fork he placed as you slowly took a bite of the pancakes he made. He watched as your eyes lit up as you went for another bite.

“Glad someone enjoys my cooking”, he laughed.

“It's delicious”, you said with a mouthful of pancake with a big smile on your face, “you're a pretty good cook”,he had a smile on his face again.

“I’m glad you think so”, he watched you basically scarfed down your pancake and the eggs he had also made. 

“(Y/N)?”, you looked up at him, syrup stuck to your chin, “don’t take this the wrong way but..do you like me?”, he asked with a slight nervous laugh. Your cheeks went red from embarrassment and you nearly choked on your pancake.

“W-why do you a-ask?”, you stuttered out your heart racing in your chest.

“Well last night you just sorta”, you shuffled in his seat a bit, “kissed me”, if you weren’t red before you certainly were now.

“I uhhh”, you didn’t know how to respond, so you didn’t say something but you certainly did something, you just swallowed your practically non existent pride, “y-yes”, you just shut your eyes, expecting some kind of surprise from Chris, except you heard footsteps coming closer to you. You felt big muscular arms wrap around you. You just sat not wanting to move but you slowly opened your eyes to find Chris staring down at you. Your heart was beating so fast.

“I like you too”, everything just stopped for a minute as you saw Chris getting closer to your lips. You were shaking practically but your nerves only made you reach for his lips just wanting to get it over with. You heard him make a noise that sounded like he was surprised but just gently placed a hand on your cheek. His touch was warm and made your heart swoon. It was like this for a while before he broke from the kiss. He looked at your red face, you just blinked at him for a few seconds.

“I’m sorry”, you didn’t know why you apologized, and just then it hit you what just happened, “I just k-kissed my c-captain”, you were blushing mad now. Chris tried to calm you down and reassure you it was ok. He noticed your heavy breathing and being Chris Redfield smashes his lips against yours again. It definitely shut you up.Your heart felt like it was going to explode out of your chest. You noticed Chris’ hand never left your cheek even when he broke away. 

How would a relationship with your captain even work? Could you even have a relationship with him? Does he want a relationship? So many thoughts crept into your brain but you pushed them to the side for now. You calmed yourself down and gently nuzzled into his palm. You’d think about all of it later on. You heard the gentle buzz of his phone. You felt him leave your lips making you look up confused seeing Chris answering his phone.

“Damn already”, Chris hissed slightly, “ok I’ll be there as soon as I can”, he sighed placing his phone back in his pocket. He looked back at you, “sorry to cut this short but I have my usual captain duties to get back to, hope you enjoy the rest of your pancakes”, you saw him about to head towards the door.

“Wait!”, you tugged on his arm slightly, he looked back at you, “well could you umm at least swing by before dinner”, you laughed nervously. Chris smiled before ruffling your hair slightly.

“I'll see”, he said before he left in a hurry. It was just you now..with your eggs and pancakes. You hoped Chris could make some dinner for you as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: With-love-from-Val-burnfield


End file.
